Our First Time, again
by PureDraconis87
Summary: Dan, di sinilah kisah mereka kembali dimulai. Saat semuanya telah berbeda. Dapatkah mereka kembali bersatu? Sekuel dari Our Memories. RnR please ..


Harry Potter it belong its author Mrs. Rowling.. I just wanna say, happy reading.

Don't like , don't read

**Our First Time, again**

Third Person POV

Dan, di sinilah kisah mereka kembali dimulai..

Saat dimana semuanya sudah berubah. Berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda. Saat dimana keduanya sudah termiliki oleh orang lain. Saat dimana keduanya telah terikat oleh janji suci pernikahan.

Akankah mereka kembali bersatu? Dapatkah mereka kembali menuliskan kisah mereka di atas kertas takdir? Sanggupkan mereka melawan kekuasaan sang penulis naskah dongeng mereka?

Mungkin..

Karena bukankah cinta selalu dapat menemukan celah untuk menyatu?

Jadi, marilah kita saksikan bagaimana kisah cinta pasangan tercinta kita ini berjalan. Lihatlah dalam fantasi tergilamu. Terbangkanlah imajinasimu sejauh kisah mereka berpetualang.

Ia melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Menikmati eksotika dan kemegahan kota London. Lihatlah, gedung-gedung pencakar angit menjulang tinggi di sisi kanan dan kiri jalanan. Berdiri dengan kokoh dan penuh kesombongan. Mengintimidasi beberapa anak gedung yang meringkuk di bawah kuasanya.

Deru mesin mobil memekak telinga. Memecah keheningan kota. Kendaraan beroda saling berlari, menyalip dan membalap. Berlomba menjadi pemenang pertama yang berhasil memburu waktu. Ah, bukankah waktu tak akan pernah bisa diburu? Sekalipun oleh mesin tercepat di dunia? Oh, dengarlah mereka, saling menyapa dengan bunyi klakson yang hanya meneriakkan keegoisan sang pengemudi. Sangat _ramah._

Para pejalan kaki nampak berseliweran memenuhi trotoar. Menikmati fasilitas Negara dengan bayaran pajak. Bertegur sapa saat berjumpa dengan beberapa kerabat. Kepalsuan bertopeng kesopanan, kurasa akan terdengar cocok bagi beberapa orang dari mereka yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan pertemuan tengah jalan itu. Bahkan semutpun ternyata lebih beradab.

_Benar-benar kota yang angkuh.._

Namun, terlepas dari semua kesombongan, pengintimidasian, kekuasaan, kebisingan, keegoisan, kepalsuan dan keangkuhan kota-tua-muggle-London ini, seorang penyihir laki-laki berusia sekitar 31 tahunan tampak sangat menyukai sudut dari Negara Inggris itu.

Oh, lihat saja, ia bahkan tak berhenti berdecak penuh kekaguman. Mantra Imperius seolah menghipnotisnya. Memaksanya untuk terus mengucapkan kata 'Wow'. Seakan tersihir oleh kemewahan kota ini, seperti itulah ia.

'_Bagaimana mungkin para muggle itu membangun kota semewah ini tanpa bantuan sihir?'_

Oh, ayolah, kau tahu jawabannya. Muggle memiliki pengetahuan teknologi yang jauh lebih baik ketimbang para penyihir yang hanya mengandalkan hidupnya pada sebatang tongkat rapuh.

**Siapa laki-laki itu?**

Ah, tentu aku belum memberitahukan siapa laki-laki yang sedang menikmati kota tua ini. Aku yakin, kau tidak akan pecaya. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah membayangkannya.

Ya.. Dia, Draco Malfoy..

Sudah kubilang, itu akan sulit dipercaya. Mengingat dulunya, ia adalah seorang pelahap maut yang sangat menjunjung tinggi darah murni yang mengaliri tiap jengkal sel di tubuhnya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya di dunia sihir? Oh, aku bahkan berani bertaruh, semua orang pasti mengenalnya. Yaa, dialah seorang pangeran namun seperti iblis. Indah dan hitam. Semua orang tahu, bagaimana Draco Malfoy selalu membanggakan darah yang katanya murni. Semua tahu, bagaimana ia mencintai tiap tetes darah di tubuhnya Semua tentu tahu, bagaimana Draco Malfoy selalu memandang rendah tiap penyihir berkelahiran muggle.

Tapi, seiring waktu berjalan, semua telah berubah. Tak ada lagi Draco Malfoy sang pangeran berdarah murni yang angkuh, arogan, dan berkuasa. Ia berubah. Sangat berwibawa, dan bijaksana. Dan semua itu, karena seorang penyihir perempuan kelahiran muggle yang sangat ia cintai. Oke, siapapun itu, aku rasa kalian semua akan setuju, jika aku mengatakan, kalau perempuan itu sangat berjasa bagi Draco Malfoy.

oOo

Laki-laki itu memarkirkan mobilnya sejajar bersama sederet mobil yang lainnya. Matanya memandang awas pada sebuah taman yang berhadapan tepat dengan lapangan parkir itu. Dari balik kaca bening mobilnya, ia dapat melihat sekumpulan anak kecil tengah asyik bermain bola. Terlihat sangat gembira. Tak jauh dari anak-anak kecil itu, beberapa orang dewasa sedang mengamati pola tingkah laku anak-anak mereka yang semakin hari semakin menggemaskan.

Ia tersenyum, penggalan adegan di depannya itu mengantarnya pada memori tentang seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Scorpius Malfoy. Anak semata wayangnya dari perempuan yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai. Astoria Greengrass.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa Astoria Greengrass? Kenapa bukan Astoria Malfoy sebagaimana yang seharusnya. Pertanyaan itulah yang kini menghadirkan tanda tanya besar di benak banyak orang. Jadi, bisakah kau menjawabnya, Malfoy?

'_Karena aku tidak mencintainya.'_

Sesederhana itulah, Draco akan menjawab. Dan, mari sekarang kita buat beberapa simpulan, yang mungkin benar_; Karena Draco Malfoy tidak mencintai Astoria, maka ia tidak mau menaruh namanya di belakang nama Astoria; Karena Draco Malfoy tidak mencintai Astoria, maka ia tidak pernah menganggap Astoria adalah istri sah darinya_. Benar begitu, Malfoy?

'_Begitulah..'_

Baiklah, jadi, kenapa sekarang kau mau memberikan seorang anak untuknya? Bukankah kau tidak mencintainya? Jangan menipuku, mister Malfoy..

'_Keturunan.. Aku butuh keturunan..'_

Hmm.. Alasan yang bagus..

Scorpius Malfoy?

Nyaris seperti kisah sang Pangeran-Botak-Gundul-Tanpa-Hidung. Lahir dari cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, percayalah, Scorpius Malfoy jauh lebih beruntung daripada Pangeran-Botak-Gundul-Tanpa-Hidung itu. Ayah dan ibunya sangat mencintainya. Karena Scorpius satu-satunya alasan Draco bertahan dalam rumah tangga tanpa cintanya. Dan karena Scorpius jugalah yang menjadi tameng Astoria untuk mempertahankan Draco Malfoy tetap bersamanya.

Miris..

Seperti itulah hidup seorang Draco Malfoy..

oOo

Draco membuka pintu mobil, dan menjejakkan kakinya di atas gumpalan salju yang kian menebal dipertengahan bulan januari seperti ini. Melangkah keluar, menembus udara dingin yang berusaha meruntuhkan kehangatan jubahnya. Lagi, ia rekatkan jubah hangatnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Sebenarnya, bukanlah sebuah keputusan yang bijak, meninggalkan perapian di sore hari yang nyaris beku seperti ini. Namun, di sinilah ia, di dunia asing namun terasa sangat benar untuknya. Tidak ada yang dapat menghalanginya. Tidak, sekalipun itu kebekuan.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menutup pintu mobil di belakangnya, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam dan lebih jauh ke dalam udara dingin. Kakinya mulai melangkah, meninggalkan jejak kaki di belakang langkah-langkahnya. Menikmati London dengan dominasi warna putih, tentu sangat memanjakan mata siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Sebuah benda keras, menhantam kepalanya, saat fokusnya tersita oleh lukisan luar biasa di sekelilingnya. "Aww.." ia meringis, memegangi puncak kepalanya. Posisinya limbung, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit kasar. Berharap rasa pening di kepalanya dapat segera hilang.

**Draco POV**

Arrggh! Siaal!

"Bisa tidak sih, kau gunakan matamu saat-?" kata-kataku menggantung di langit-langit mulut saat aku menoleh menatap orang yang tadi menabrakku. Benar-benar sebuah kejutan yang luar biasa. Kuharap ini bukanlah mimpi.

Aku menunduk, mensejajarkan diriku dengan perempuan yang sedang memunguti beberapa buku yang beserakan di atas salju. Aku mengamatinya, takut-takut kalau ini semua hanya halusinasiku saja. Tapi, berkali-kali aku mengerjapkan mataku sosoknya tidak lenyap dari hadapanku. "Hermione?" seruku keras, membuatnya menghentikan gerutuan dan melirikku. Bola matanya melebar, menatapku terkejut. Sama sepertiku.

"Draco?" pekiknya tidak percaya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari buku-buku. Kupu-kupu yang telah lama tertidur di hatiku tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan terbang mengelilingi tiap jengkal hatiku. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Oh, dia selalu bisa melambungkan aku ketika bibir ranumnya menyebut namaku.

_Cinta lamaku tlah kembali.._

_Bisakah kau biarkan saja semuanya berjalan dengan baik?_

Selama beberapa menit, kami masih saling berpandangan tanpa suara. Membiarkan kebisuan melintasi jarak yang tercipta di antara kami berdua. Sampai akhirnya, aku tak bisa lagi menahan senyumku. Dua sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman terbaik yang aku miliki. Aku memang selalu ingin memberikan apapun yang terbaik untuknya. "Wow, ini kejutan," ujarku ceria. Bahkan aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menyembunyikan kebahagianku darinya. Aku ingin dia tahu, kalau ia adalah kebahagianku. Dan karena, dialah alasanku menjejakkan kakiku di tempat ini.

_Ijinkan aku memelukmu,_

_Saat mata kita kembali beradu.._

Dari balik bulu mataku, aku dapat melihatnya membalas senyumku. Ahh, sangat manis. Aku merindukanmu.. "Yaa, kau benar, ini kejutan," balasnya tampak tidak peduli, atau mungkin berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Entahlah, hanya dia yang mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Hermione kembali menunduk, memunguti buku-bukunya. Dan aku ikut menunduk juga, memunguti beberapa buku yang tergeletak jauh dari jangkauannya. Aku menghampirinya, saat semua buku selesai aku kumpulkan. Tanganku terulur padanya, menyerahkan semua buku-buku itu. "Maaf soal tadi," kataku pelan.

Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat tinggi, "Minta maaf, eh?" tanya heran.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat pundakku, "Well, sepertinya begitu,"

"Tadi kau marah-marah," balasnya sambil meraih buku-buku di tanganku.

Aku terkekeh pelan, dan menjawab, "Kalau dari awal aku tahu itu kau, aku tidak akan marah,"

"Berarti kalau bukan aku, kau akan tetap marah?"

"Tidak, kalau yang menabrakku ternyata perempuan cantik,"

Hermione memutar bola mata hazelnya. Ahh, kurasa itu masih menjadi habit favoritenya. "Oh, ayolah, Draco, kau sudah menikah. Apa kau lupa itu?" ledeknya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku dengan pelan.

Lagi dan lagi aku dibuat terkekeh olehnya. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku mendekatinya, wajah kami kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Dan aku dapat dengan jelas memandang wajah cantiknya dalam jarak yang sedekat itu. Masih sama cantiknya seperti dulu. Seperti 13 tahun yang lalu. "Tidak bisakah kau hanya mengucapkan terima kasih saja?" kataku. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa itu,"

Rona merah menjalar di sekeliling pipinya. Ia tersenyum, masih menatapku. Dengan cepat, perempuan cantik itu menjwab, "Terima kasih,"

Sudut bibir sebelah kananku tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai kebanggaanku, aku kembali pada posisiku tegapku. Masih memasung pandanganku padanya. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Hermione?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia tampak menautkan kedua alisnya keheranan, "Kurasa, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," ia tersenyum lagi. Ah, kaki lemas di bawah senyuman hangatnya itu. "Kukira, kau tidak menyukai lingkungan muggle," katanya Sarkatis.

Sebelum menjawab, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Masih lukisan yang sama. Gedung. Kendaraan. Salju. Muggle. "Ini tempat yang menarik," jawabku memandang sekelompok keluarga kecil dengan dua orang anak laki-laki dan satu orang anak perempuan tengah membuat sebuah boneka salju besar di pinggir taman.

"Kau tak salah bicara?" tanya Hermione. Aku menoleh padanya, satu alisnya terangkat tinggi.

Sudut kanan bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai kebanggaanku. "Well, jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Oke, sepertinya aku berhasil. Karena kulihat, alis Hermione yang semula terangkat kini turun ke posisinya semula.

"Hanya mencari beberapa buku,"

Dahiku berkerut, memandang lebih dari sepuluh buku yang ada dipelukan Hermione. "Beberapa buku untuk membuat sebuah perpustakaann, nona?"

Ia tertawa pelan. Ahh, lagi-lagi ia membuatku terhanyut entah kemana. "Oh, jangan meledekku, Mr. Malfoy,"

Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya. Benar-benar saat-saat terindah yang aku nanti sejak lama. "Sendirian?" tanyaku padanya.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "Yaa.. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu ke sana?" aku menunjuk sebuah kedai coffe kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Sepertinya itu tempat yang hangat disaat dingin seperti ini. "Hanya sebentar," buru-buru aku menambahkan, sebelum Hermione sempat menolak.

Selama beberapa saat, Hermione terdiam. Nampak berpikir, sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Ide yang bagus.."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Tidak kusangka, Hermione akan menerima ajakanku. "Sini, biar aka bawakan.." tawarku, seraya mengambil hampir dari seluruh buku yang ia bawa.

"Terima kasih,"

"Anytime,"

oOo

Kami berdua duduk berhadapan disalah satu meja di sudut kedai, dekat dengan jendela. Sementara Hermione sibuk membenahi buku-buku yang ia bawa ke dalam tas tangannya yang sudah diperluas, pandanganku terpaku pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Meski tidak ada objek yang lebih menarik dari objek di hadapanku, entah kenapa aku merasa lebih baik memandang keluar jendela.

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Dan Hermione juga masih sibuk dengan kegiatan membenahi buku-bukunya. Benar tebakanku, cepat atau lambat kecanggungan akan datang menyelinap diantara aku dengannya.

Sambil mengusap-usap telapak tanganku, aku mencoba mencari topic pembicaraan. _Oh, ayolah, Malfoy! Bicaralah, apapun itu.._

Telingaku menangkap sebuah suara dehaman, saat fokusku tersita oleh pencarian topic pembicaraan. Aku melirik pada Hermione, yang sudah memandangku. Detik itu juga, aku tahu, kalau dia tengah menungguku untuk bersuara.

"Kuharap, kau tidak berencana untuk diam sepanjang hari, Draco,"

Aku tersenyum tipis, dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku. "Well.. Hi,"

"Hi?"

Uhh.. Dari sekian banyaknya kosakata, kenapa malah _'Hi´_ yang keluar dari bibir manisku? Pasti sekarang aku terlihat sangat bodoh. Sangat sangat sangat bodoh!

_Bagus, Draco. Lebih baik kau hapus nama Malfoy di belakang namamu!_

"Relax, Draco. Tadi kau tidak begini,?" ujar Hermione. Kuberanikan diriku melirik Hermione yang memasang senyum hangatnya untukku. Aku seperti mendapatkan sugesti positif saat melihat senyum itu. Bibirku kembali tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman untuk membalas senyuman miliknya.

"Jadi, kemana Harry?" tanyaku dengan lebih relax.

Lagi-lagi, perempuan itu tersenyum. "Tugas Harry sebagai auror mengharuskannya keluar negeri selama 3 hari.."

Mulutku terbuka membentuk sebuah huruf O besar.

"Dan, apa yang kau lakukan di dunia Muggle ini, Draco?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan,"

"Jalan-jalan?" Lagi-lagi alisnya terapung tinggi, yang berarti ia merasa keheranan. "Kukira Pangeran Berdarah Murni sepertimu, tidak akan mau menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini," kulihat, ia mencoba mengulum kekehnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Sejujurnya, aku tak suka jika ada yang mengungkit tentang status darahku lahi. Status darah sudah dihapuskan, ingat? Tapi, kalau dia yang mengatakannya? Uhh, aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak bisa marah padanya, apalagi mengamuk. "Oh, ayolah Hermione. Itu sudah tidak ada lagi, oke?"

Bukannya merasa tidak enak padaku, ia malah tertawa keras. Aneh. Tapi, itulah yang membuatku merasa gemas padanya.

Aku dan Hermione terus tertawa dan mengobrol, sampai akhirnya minuman kami berdua datang. "Capuccino, eh?" tanya Hermione keheranan.

"Ya.. Masih minuman kesukaanmu, 'kan?"

"Kau, masih ingat?"

Aku tersenyum, "Semua tentangmu, masih aku ingat, Hermione Granger.."

Rahang Hermione mengeras. Ia terlihat tegang. Untuk sesaat, aku menyadari kalau suasana sudah berubah, kembali membeku.

"Nama belakangku, sudah bukan Granger lagi, Draco," ia menatapku dengan pandangan lelah.

Sekarang giliranku yang menegang diposisi dudukku. "Bagiku, kau tetap Hermione Granger." Gumamku lirih.

Ya. Bagiku dia tetap Hermione Granger. Tak peduli, meski sekarang ia sudah menikah dengan Potter. Ia tetap Hermione Granger. Hanya lebih dewasa. Dia tetap cinta pertamaku. Itu yang bagiku tak akan pernah berubah.

Hermione menggeleng pelan, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan berkata, "Harusnya aku tahu, ini salah. Tidak seharusnya aku berada disini, bersamamu.." Ia bangkit dengan gusar. Dan menarik tangannya, sebelum ia sempat beranjak. Aku tidak siap melihatnya pergi. Tidak untuk saat ini Aku masih ingin memandangnya.

"Duduklah dulu, hanya secangkir. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi," kataku memohon. Ia masih menatapku dengan pandangan lelah. Mungkin aku salah, tapi aku melihat ada kepedihan di matanya. Kepedihan yang entah kenapa bisa aku rasakan juga.

"Kumohon," suaraku melemah. Aku kehilangan energi. Tak ada kekuatan untuk menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Perlahan, Hermione kembali terduduk di tempatnya.

_Aku merindukannya.._

_Rinduku melebihi secangkir.._

"Terima kasih,"

Ia tidak menjawab. Juga tidak mengangguk. Hanya memandangku. Menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku balas menatap ke dalam matanya lebih dalam dari yang pernah aku lakukan.

Detik-detik berikutnya, kami berdua kembali tenggelam dalam kebungkaman. Sampai akhirnya, ia meletakkan cangkirnya yang telah kosong.

"Aku selesai," katanya dan beranjak berdiri. Aku tak berkata apa-apa. Terdiam dan memandang punggungnya yang mulai menjauh dari jarak pandang mataku. Tak berbalik, meski hanya sekedar untuk melemparkan senyum. Sama seperti ketika ia meninggalkanku dipinggir danau dulu.

_Aku tersentak.._

_Ditampar kenyataan.._

oOo

Aku melangkah keluar menuju udara dingin. Merekatkan kembali jubah hangatku. Betapa terkejutnya aku, ketika aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut coklat tengah bersandar pada dinding dingin di sebelah pintu masuk.

"Hermione?" panggilku, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya dengan heran. Ia menoleh padaku, dalam jarak sedekat ini, aku dapat melihat bias-bias air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Draco, aku…"

"Kau menangis?" Sergahku. Cepat-cepat aku hapus air mata di pipinya. Aku benar-benar tidak rela jika air mata itu kembali keluar dari mata hazelnya. Aku sedikit menunduk, mensejajarkan kepalaku dengannya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku selembut mungkin yang aku bisa.

Sejenak ia terdiam. "Aku.. Aku pikir, aku bisa.. Tidak memperdulikan semuanya. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak bisa, Draco.. Aku-"

Aku terdiam. Masih menunggunya untuk meneruskan ucapannya. "Aku merindukannya, Draco.." katanya jujut.

Aku terpaku untuk sesaat. Ombak hatiku berdesir tenang, menyejukkan hatiku. Otakku berhenti bekerja, tidak dapat berpikir. Selain berpikir tentang perempuan dihadapanku. Sedikit demi sedikt, senyumku kembali merekah. Kuraih tangannya dan kugenggam. Aku menuntunnya menuju mobilku.

Aku memasangkan sitbelt padanya. Ia masih menangis. Lagi, kubiarkan tanganku menghapus airmatanya. "Aku janji, kita akan menikmati sore ini dengan menyenangkan."

oOo

Aku berjalan bersisian bersama Hermione. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati sore hari bersamanya. Aku menoleh padanya, dia memang sudah tidak menangis lagi. Tapi, ia belum juga tersenyum. Aku mungkin tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Ku genggam tangan kanannya yang terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Jari kami bertaut. Meski aku tak lihat, tapi aku dapat merasakan kalau ia tengah menoleh padaku. "Tanganku dengin," kataku santai. Ia mendesah pelan, namun tidak melepaskan genggamanku. Lagi-lagi, senyum di bibirku merekah lebar.

"Kalau kau tidak tersenyum, bagaimana sore ini akan menyenangkan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Kini pandanganku teralih lagi padanya. Menatapnya yang tengah memandang lurus ke depan. Ia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Aku bahkan tak dapat melihatnya, jika saja aku tak mengamatinya. "Kau ini tersenyum atau sakit gigi, 'Mione?" ledekku dan tertawa kecil. Hermione mendelik padaku. Hanya sesaat, kemudian dia ikut tertawa bersamaku.

"Nah, kalau seperti itu, kau terlihat lebih cantik,"

Hermione melepaskan genggamanku. Dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi, maksudmu aku tidak cantik? Begitu?" tanyanya pura-pura marah.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu," kataku dengan senyum yang menggoda. Lengkap dengan kedipan sebelah mataku.

Ia terkekeh pelan. Dan kami kembali berjalan, menapaki jalan bersalju di atas bukit. Kali ini, Hermione yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menggenggam tanganku dan mengayun-ayunkan ke depan dan ke belakang. Persis seperti dulu, ketika aku dengannya menikmati sore hari di pinggir danau.

"Tanganku dingin," sahutnya menirukan dengan baik ucapanku.

_Genggam terus tanganku.._

_Jangan biarkan rapuh merajai bathin.._

_Biarkan jariku terpenjara diantara celah jemarimu.._

_Jangan bebaskan, kumohon.._

oOo

Aku mengajak Hermione ke atas bukit. Dari sana, kami berdua dapat melihat bentangan lukisan alam yang sangat menawan. Danau yang sudah membeku. Selimut putih yang terbentang luas. Oh, lihatlah di atas sana. Elang tampak menghiasi langit sore yang mulai bertransformasi menjadi jingga. Ribuan sayap menari dan bernyanyi. Melantunkan melodi klasik yang membelah cakrawala sore.

Aku masih menuntunnya, mengajaknya duduk disebuah bangku yang kosong.

_Hmm.. Udara terasa sejuk di sini.._

_Jadilah udara dalam ronggaku.._

_Berikan aku nafas untuk esok hari.._

_Detakkan jantungku.._

_Ikat nadi dan hatiku,_

_Kau duniaku.._

Aku menoleh, menatapnya yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Angin kecil menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut coklatnya yang terjatuh di wajahnya. Aku mengamatinya dengan seksama. Lambat laun, senyum itu kembali merekah di bibirku.

_Ah, mahakarya paling sempurna,_

_Tanpa caat yang pernah aku lihat.._

Garis wajah yang tergambar rapi, penuh keramahan dan kelembutan. Hidung, mata, bibir, terpahat dengan halus. Rona pipi yang terpahat indah.

_Memabukkan.._

_Membuatku candu akan indahmu.._

_Mencumbuku dengan hasrat tak termiliki.._

Ia menghela nafas pendek. Menikmati segarnya udara, seakan hari esok udara tak akan lagi berbaik hati pada jantungnya. "Segarnya," gumamnya lirih.

Mataku masih melirik wajah cantiknya. Tak ingin kehilangan sedikitpun moment keindahannya. Matanya terbuka, menampakkan dua buah bola hazel hangat. Ia ikut menoleh padaku. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kata untuk mendeskripsikan keindahannya. Lidahku kelu, padahal banyak pujian yang ingin kulontarkan. Aku tersihir, terhipnotis oleh cahayanya..

_Bolehkah aku mengulum bibir itu?_

_Merasakan manis.._

_Kau sungguh menggoda._

"Kenapa?" tanyanya penuh keheranan.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. Kupaksakan iris kelabu mataku untuk berpaling menghadap ke depan. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabku pelan.

Hermione tersenyum lebar, dan mengelitik pinggangku. Membuatku bergoyang. "Hey, hey, kenapa? Geli tahu," protesku disela-sela tawaku.

Ia menggelitikku semakin jadi dan berkata, "Aaahh, kau tak pandai berbohong padaku, Draco baby.."

Dua sudut bibirku kembali menyunggingkan sebuah symbol senyuman. Oh, ternyata dia masih ingat panggilannya untukku.

"Lalu, bisakah kau tebak apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, Mione?"

"Hmm, lets I guess," ia mencoba menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. "You're thinking 'bout me?"

"Hampir benar.."

"Aku cantik?"

"Wow, ternyata nona Granger ini sangat percaya diri, yaa?" kataku pura-pura terkejut.

Suara tawa kecil mengalun dari bibir ranumnya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Kau yang mengajariku, mister,"

"Well, kalau begitu, apa sudah ada yang mengatakan kalau kau sangat cantik?"

"Kau mengatakannya setiap waktu,"

_Oh, Tuhan.._

_Dia terus memaksaku untuk tersenyum bahagia.._

_Bolehkah aku memeluknya?_

Ia bangkit, maju beberapa langkah mendekati pinggiran bukit. Merasakan lebih banyak udara segar yang ada. Ingin sekali aku merengkuhnya dari belakang. Merasakan aroma tubuhnya. Menikmati wangi rambut coklatnya. Andai aku bisa.

_Hasratku membuncah.._

_Egoku mencoba melawan logika._

_Kau buatku tersesat._

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah menyangka hidupku akan serumit ini,"

Aku tahu apa yang ia maksud dengan rumit. Ya, karena akupun merasakan hal yang sama. Mencintai, namun tak bisa menyatu. Dipaksa untuk memilih sesuatu yang tak pernah diinginkan. Menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dicintai. Dan sekarang, terperangkap tak bisa lepas.

oOo

Langit sudah menghitam. Bias-bias cahaya lampu mulai menerangi jalan. Setelah mengobrol cukup panjang dengan Hermione, aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Selama perjalanan, di dalam mobil kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Tidak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan suara. Dalam hati aku bertanya, _'Haruskah perpisahan datang kembali secepat ini?'_

Tiap meter jalan yang kulalui membuatku semakin takut. Ketidaksiapanku melepasnya kembali sangat menyiksa. Banyak hal yang masih ingin aku lakukan bersamanya. Aku ingin memeluknya. Mendekapnya dalam hangat. Aku ingin menggenggam tangannya lebih lama, menyatukan kembali jemari ini. Aku ingin memandang mata hazelnya setiap hari. Aku ingin merasakan aroma tubuh itu terus. Aku ingin, aku ingin, aku ingin berada di sampingnya terus.

_Oh, Tuhan._

_Bolehkah aku meminta padamu,_

_Untuk menghentikan waktu saat ini juga?_

_Aku ingin menjamahnya kembali._

Ban mobilku berhenti. Tepat di seberang jalanan depan rumah bernomor 12. Aku menghela nafas berat dan memandang Hermione yang masih terduduk. "Apa kita masih bisa bertemu kembali?"

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, menatap ke depan jalanan bersalju dari balik jendela kaca mobilku. Ia terdiam, dan aku menunggu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Draco," katanya pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. "kau tahu sendiri, kalau kita-"

"Sudah berkeluarga. Ya aku tahu itu," bentakku keras. Membuat Hermione tersentak pelan, dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat ia meraba pipinya dengan jemarinya.

_Jangan menangis.._

Aku keluar, dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Argghh!

Hatiku berteriak marah pada takdir yang tak mau berbelas kasih padaku. Rasanya kini aku lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam danau yang dingin, dan membeku.

_Tidak bisakah Kau kirimkan aku keajaiban untuk bersatu dengannya, Tuhan?_

Aku menatap Hermione yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Lebih lama dan lebih dalam. Jauh dari yang pernah aku lakukan. Merekam semua pesona yang ia miliki. Memotret semua angle yang ada padanya.

"Well, terima kasih untuk hari ini, Draco," suaranya terdengar berat. Ia menatap sayu ke dalam mata kelabu milikku. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu," ia meraih tanganku. Dan mengusap punggung tanganku dengan jemarinya.

Sekarang, ia benar-benar berbalik memunggungiku. Selangkah demi selangkah, ia beranjak menjauh dari posisiku.

Tidak.. Tidak..

Aku tidak mau kehilangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Persetan dengan sang takdir yang tak mengijinkanku bersamanya. Akulah yang berhak menentukan jalan hidupku. Aku yang berhak memilih siapa yang harus aku cintai.

Kuraih tangannya, menahannya untuk terus melangkah. Aku memblokir jalan menuju tempatnya, berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas yang memburu. Hermione menatapku penuh tanda tanya, seolah aku adalah teka-teki tersulit yang pernah ia temukan.

"Draco, ada ap—"

Aku mendekapnya. Memeluknya sangat erat. Memonopoli tiap inci tubuhnya. Kutumpahkan semua kerinduanku di pundaknya. Aku tak ingin melepasnya, tak sanggup. Aku menginginkannya.

Aku tak peduli jika cintaku padanya menjelma menjadi sebuah obsesi. Aku tidak peduli dengan teriakam protes logikaku. Aku tidak peduli, meski waktu bergulir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Memperingati bahwa perempuan yang tengah aku peluk adalah milik orang lain. Oh, aku sungguh sangat tidak peduli.

Hermione masih terdiam, tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. "Draco," ia memanggil namaku. Suaranya menyapa lembut gendang telingaku. Menggoda romaku untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi dariku. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Kumohon," gumamku lirih. Kebutuhan akan dirinya memaksa tanganku untuk memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku mau kau terus bersamaku,"

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa aku jelaskan padanya. Terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa aku lalui tanpanya.

"Kau segalanya yang kupunya," aku terus mendekapnya. Menikmati dan merasakan kehangatannya di tengah-tengah udara dingin yang menghantam. "Aku masih mencintaimu," desahku lemah. Airmataku turun, tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Memburamkan pandangan mataku. Seperti mendung yang menumpahkan hujan.

_Oh, ayolah, Malfoy._

_Airmata hanya membuatmu terlihat lemah!_

Aku tahu. Namun, tanganku lumpuh, tak bisa digerakkan. Menolak perintahku untuk menghapus airmata brengsek ini. Hanya ingin memeluknya lebih erat dan lebih erat lagi.

_Tuhan,_

_Tolong beri aku kekuatan._

_Meski hanya sekedar membantuku menahan laju tetes air bening ini._

Perlahan aku merasakan dua tangannya yang semula terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya, bergerak melingkari pinggangku. Aku tercengang. Benarkah apa yang aku rasakan? Hermione balas memelukku?

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku bersamamu," alunan suara merdunya berhembus di telingaku.

"Kau janji?"

"Hanya jika kau juga berjanji,"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Kurasakan kebahagiaan itu datang menghampiri hatiku yang tlah lama kosong. Hampa. Dan aku akan biarkan kebahagiaan itu singgah. "Aku janji,"

Dalam pelukku, dapat kurasakan ia tersenyum. Ya, dia cinta pertamaku yang dulu hilang namun kini tlah kembali. Hermione Granger.

oOo

Dan, di tempat itulah, mereka kembali bersatu. Ah, seperti reankarnasi yang indah dan sempurna.

Kini, mereka telah menunjukkan, bahwa kekuatan cinta mereka dapat mengalahkan mister takdir yang berkuasa menguraikan jalan cerita mereka. Tapi, bukan berarti mister takdir mau mengalah untuk mereka. Ya, karena mister takdir terlalu cerdas untuk mereka kelabui.

Anggaplah, kali ini mister takdir sedang berbaik hati pada keduanya. Tunggu, hingga saat sang takdir benar-benar menunjukkan kekuasaannya atas takdir manusia yang ia genggam. Sang takdir hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat, untuk memberitahu mereka akan hal itu.

* * *

><p>Well, inilah sekuel dari Our Memories..<p>

hahaha, panjang banget yaa? Jangan bosen dong dong dong.. :(

So, reviewnya yaa ;)

With Love,

PureDraconis87


End file.
